Where They Are Now
by Cappie-Girl
Summary: Ever wonder about what happens after Saturday detention…well the breakfast club's kids did. Join them on the trip down memory lane it a bumpy one but it might just have a story book ending…who knows really?
1. Claire

**I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**nananananananana BATMAN Is my co-writer!!!!!!! She rocks**

**Claire Pov **

"Mom?" I heard Julia yelled very pissed off. She was a pretty much exactly like her father except she was a girl.

Maybe I should start off by tell you who I am. I'm Claire Bender formal know as Claire Standish. I was a real priss before I met him…. Him being my husband John Bender He was everything I wasn't but he made me everything I wanted to be. I am my real self now and that because of him. If it weren't for him then I would be a carbon copy of a prissy princess that live off here daddy's money and buys lypo with it. But I'm now a stay at home mom. I have four kids and I love them to death.

"Mommy?" My 8 year old Jack said.

"Yeah honey":

"Will you tell me a story?" He gave me that infamous Bender smirk.

"One I haven't heard! He added

"Well you know the story about the breakfast club….. Well this is what happened after…….


	2. Allison

nananananananana BATMAN Wrote this one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Allison's POV

"I'm almost to the long and winding road..." Andy said. It reminded me of OUR song. Well, technically, it's the Beatles song, but you know what I mean. At our wedding, mine and Andy's I mean, they played that song as our first dance. It was funny since John was singing along, word for word, mockingly.

"Ok. See you soon. Bye."

I hated the stupid trips he had to go on because of the wrestling team. He had to travel all around Illinois. But, I dealt with it by baking an immense amount of assorted pastries!

"Oy! Mum!" I heard Erin yell.

"What?"

"What happened after the Saturday detention?"

I chuckled at the mention of that. Andy and I had told our kids about the Breakfast Club a million times. It always shocked them how weird I was. I guess being in love really does change you. I'm a lot happier and I wear a LOT less black.

"Well..."


	3. Bender

Bender Pov

I was working on a Mercedes Benz. Damn that is a nice car Just as I rolled out from underneath the car I saw Jay's face pop out from the hood of the car. He looks almost exactly like me except he is still a little gold….innocent, he hasn't seen as much as I have. And I'm happy he hasn't because no kid or even an adult in my mother's case need to go through. I wouldn't in a million years hit my kids the way he hit me. Or burn my kids with a cigar.

He has his hair like I had mine back in the day. But he is a lot like Claire. Of course he had the Bender Fuck you attitude but he also knew when to not to be like that. His eyes are cold like mine sometime. But some other times you can't even see his eyes because of his hair is always in the way. His hair is like mine brown but you can see a little bit of red that he might have got from Claire. I remember this one time when Jack was about 4 he tried to cut Jay hair with safety scissors while Jay was sleeping

Jake is more of a Free spirit. He is 14. He loves to do anything and he hates being in the house. If we send him to his room he will probably be out in a sec any way. He says everyone classifies him as a Bender anyway he might as well flaunt it. He spends as much time in Vernon's as I did. This makes me very happy that he is following in footsteps but not very much to Claire. But he always has this charm with the ladies maybe it was his eyes they were like his mother's warm and inviting. He has more of a red in his hair but it was still brown. The one think about Jake that made him even better was there where two of him. Well maybe not since the other one is a girl

.

Well Julia is Jake twin they were born about 5 sec apart and Jake never let it go either because he was old and once Julia decked him right in the stomach because he just wouldn't shut up about it . Well Julia isn't you normal girl one because she was a Bender, two because she is a tomboy. She is my little girl and if anyone hurt her I knew I wouldn't have to do anything because she has it covered. She could probably kick any one of my sons butt any day of the week. Her mother and I always told her that she could do anything that her brothers could do. Then Claire added in that she could probably be better at it too. She has her mom eyes and she has my face with hair that went down to her low back and in the tips were black.

Jack is the youngest and the most innocent but that a given I'm mean he is only 8. He defiantly is a mime- me and Claire hated that because they were all mime-me's. But there was some about Jack that no one really got but what ever it was he was a keeper. He doesn't know when to shut up so I guess that a good think. He has brown and a smile that look like it can go on for ever.

"Dad"

"Yeah Jay"

"You know that story you always use to tell me about how you first met mom."

Claire and I told the story to Jay and the rest of our kids. We had Jay when we were 18 so he is 24. He works at the garage that I own. When Claire had Jay her parents disowned her and kick her out. But by her getting pregnant it saved their marriage and probably my life. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for her and our kids. But I see her mom ever soon often. She still gives me that stare and dirty looks. Like she think she is better then me. I hate that woman if I can even call her that. You know what she is she is a silicon plastic Barbie and that's what she wanted her daughter to be. I ruined that so she hates me.

"Dad Wahoo!!!!!!!" All see is my son's hand waving in my face.

""Yeah"

What happened after detention?"

Well…


	4. Andy

**Sorry it took soooooooo long nanananananana batman and I had some difference and I'm going solo on this one. I'm going to try to update soon, be nice and tell me what you think.**

I look around the bus full of testosterone, that's what happens when you put a bunch of teenage boys on a bus going all over Illinois. I look over at my son who plays the sport because he loves it, not because his father forces him like mine did. No 2 am practices, no running 5 miles end every day, no screaming at him when he doesn't win.

I look back on my high school wrestling career and I thank God that he brought Ally into my life. She made me realize that none of it mattered. I felt so bad after that detention in March, what I did to Larry was uncalled for. Just thinking I get a cold chill running up my spine. I remember how mad my dad got when he saw Ally and I kiss outside the school. He yelled at me all the way home then yelled some more when I got out of the car and into the house.

That was the first time I ever stood up to him.

He was sitting in the living room, his face was as red as a tomato and the vein on his neck was sticking out so bad I thought he might have burst a blood vessel.

"That girl is no good for you Andrew!"

"I think I know what's good for me dad."

"Your seventeen you don't know anything about the real world and if you blow your ri-"

" If you say if you blow your ride one more time I might have to hit you and I'm a lot strong them you so it will hurt. I'll be what dad I'll be like you? No I won't be because you are trying to live your life through me and I'm done being your puppet. And that girl isn't just some girl she has a name and it's Allison" I start to walk to the door.

"If you walk out that door I'm done with you"

"Well I'm already done with you, so I guess it will even out."

I start thinking about my kids and how I have always let them live their own life. Kara, Kendall and Erin, Kara is 20 the oldest she is most likely to take charge and if she does she goes all out. In High School she was an all-star runner. Kendall is 16 and 5'11 and can lift 800 pounds, people don't usually mess with him. But he is very shy and outspoken. He has his mother's hair and my eye, I remember the day I first saw those eyes so vividly.

I was pacing in the waiting room, the doctors wouldn't let me in apparently men don't do well when their wives are giving birth, "they get in the way" the nurse said. So for 12 hours I had to hear my wife scream out in agony. I ended busting in the room I could take the waiting as I ran in my son was being born. I ran over to my wife's side and held her hand. Then I heard my son cry and the doctor yell it's a boy. The nurse put him in my arms and I looked into his eyes, my eyes. I remember wondering if this is how my father felt ,that was the day I made a promise to allows let them live they own life's.

Erin on the other hand is 14 and 5'1 and is a little ball of energy, she has pink running all over her hair. When she was little I use to call her my pixi princess she was always so small and fragile. She is very much like her mother, she loves art any kind it be a painting, poetry, but overall she is very much in to photography. But one thing she didn't get from Ally and me is her mouth, she will say what ever she wants too that sometimes gets her into trouble. I say it's because she hangs out too much at the Bender household, everyone know that the Bender kids are a lot like their old man is, but some of them still got some Claire in there as well.

Kendall walks over towers me and sits down.

"Hey dad you ok? You look like spaced out for a while."

"Yeah it's just been a long drive."

"Yeah I know I was wondering if you could tell me what happened after detention"

"Well…"


	5. Brain

AN I need to keep updating this sorry that I haven't!

Brian P.O.V

My life didn't turn out like I imagined it would was I was sixteen. Of course after I left Sherman High School on Saturday, March 24, 1984 everything changed. Even thought some of us didn't know what we were going to do on Monday…I did. I know I wasn't going to go back being the boy that all the jocks throw in a locker or even getting my ass checks ducked tape together like Larry did. And when I walked in to school that Monday and I saw Andy and Alison holding hands I knew I didn't lose the friends I made.

But now I'm older I have a wife and two kids and I'm now the Principle of Sherman High School. Which, my kids don't really like since because they get into trouble so much, but I guess it's because they hang out with the Benders a lot.

My daughter is now dating Jake Bender so I feel like I always have to be down their necks at school, but I try not being like Richard Vernon. After we got out of high school Dick go promoted to being Principle and the he made the kids life a living hell. Until 1995 when he got fired for locking a kid in a janitor's closet, if only they knew what happened to John in detection in 1984. I heard that the police had to escort him out because he went crazy, he screamed and throw a desk.

After meeting the rest of the Breakfast Club I had a new outlook on life and I realized I didn't have to be what my parents wanted me to be. When I didn't go to the physical club meet and start to hang out with people like John and Ally they decide to send me to a shrink. The very same shrink that Allison had "sex" with.

"Brian it's time for dinner." My wife Lindsay say snaps me out of my thought. I walk into my kitchen I see my two daughters Lexi and Natalie sitting at the table.

"Daddy what happened after that detention you had?" Lexi asked

" Well…

BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC

March 26, 1984

**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP**

_I don't care if I'm a nerd I hate Mondays!_

"Brian, get up now!" My mom yelled still mad at me for getting detention if she only knew what it was for. I get out of bed and found the least dorky clothes I have. Which unfortunately is still really dorky. It was a pair of jeans, a physics shirt and a button down shirt over it. I walk downstairs and see my sister mocking everything my mother does as usually.

"Brian Ralph Johnson! What are you wearing go put on your good pants and a better shirt now!" My mom yells and my sister nods her head and mutters a yeah. I change into something that she would approve of and walk downstairs.

"Now that's better!" she with a smile.

"Why do you care anyway? It's not like it even matter anyway! All you ever care about is my grades! You put so much pressure on me that the real reason why I gort detention was because of you! I failed at project in shop I was trying to make a stupid elephant and didn't work! So I brought a flare gun to school and tried to kill myself." I yell at her and I walk out of the door and slam the door. 

As I start walk I see a car pull up in front of me.

"Brian, get in!" as I hear the voice I smile. Andy pulls up his car and I see him with his arm around Ally.

Maybe today wont be so bad after all…


	6. Claire 2

Claire P.O.V

Monday March 26, 1985

I've been sitting in my closet wondering what to wear for the last half hour…until finally I just thought on a ratty pair of jeans and plain t-shirt. Every Monday sucks, but this Monday is different, this Monday is the defining moment in my life. It's where I decide if I'm going to be a bitch and not stand up to my friends or I do stand up to my friends and lose them but I gain friend who I can actually have really talks with that are not just about nail polish and which football player is hotter without a shirt on.

"Claire hurry up your going to be late" my dad yells from the bottom of the stairs. I grab my books and ran down the stairs. My mother comes down the hall and looks me up and down "what are you wear, go back upstairs and change, you got detention for going shopping and you're wearing that."

"Heather, shut up if our daughter want to wear that let her." My dad says trying to be the "better parent."

"Charles I'm just trying to make sure our reputation isn't ruined and don't tell me to shut up." As my mom says this she gets all in his face. I walk to the front door without either of them noticing I shut the door behind me….My parents are crazy.

I start walking to school until I hear a roar from a motorcycle. "I never thought I'd see a princess walking to school."  
"Really John?" I shake my head in disbelief as he parks his motorcycle and I start to walk up to the bike. When I do I notice my diamond earring in his earlobe and I just grab him by the face and kiss him full force.

When we pull apart I notice my "friends" gawking at the scene that they just witnessed: Claire Standish prom queen kissing burn out John Bender. There is the ringleader Brittney she pretty much like Malibu Barbie even in the middle of winter she is still tan. Then there is Bianca the wannabe Brittney she dresses like Britney she talks like and even walks like Brittney, which kind of makes me, want to punch both of them on the face.

"Claire what do you think you are doing?" Brittney says yells at me. This was the time to make a decision be a bitch or choose John.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend that's what I'm doing, Do you have a problem that?"

"Oh I'm your boyfriend now." John says with a smirk

"Yeah you are, you got a problem with that?" I jokily challenge him

"Maybe" he challenges back

"Oh my god, you make me want to vomit." Brittney says in her shrill voice while Bianca makes a gagging noise.

"Oh my god You make me want to punch you in the face." I yell back mockingly. Then John turns and flips her off,

" I just want you to know if you are really with him this friendship is over. " Brittney says

"Well it's a good thing I can live without you then." And with that she leaves.

"Princess I very surprised at you, come on we can't be late for school." He says sarcastically. I hope on the back of his bike. Today will defiantly be an interesting day.


End file.
